In connection with voice communication networks, the presence of echoes is a known problem. Such echoes may result from hybrid unbalanced conditions within communication hardware. In addition, acoustical feedback can cause echoes. Whether an echo is perceptible to a user is generally determined by the signal level of the echo return and the time offset of the echo return relative to the time at which the original signal was generated. The problem of echoes in voice communications is aggravated by the use of packet data networks. In particular, the increased transmission delay times that are experienced in connection with packet data networks can make echoes more apparent to users.
In order to detect the presence of echoes in a communication network, equipment is available that utilizes synthetic test echoes. However, conventional test equipment requires that a network be taken out of service before testing can be performed. In addition, conventional test equipment can be difficult to calibrate and use. Echo can also be detected as a result of complaints by actual users of a communication network. However, when echo rises to the level that users or customers complain, it is too late to prevent a dissatisfied customer.